When 7 Becomes 13
by HelenaGroy
Summary: Imagine what would happen if the Avengers were demigods. Imagine what would happen if they were put on the Argo II for a few weeks. Basically the seven and the Avengers getting to know each other and despite the age difference, becoming friends. Lots of humor, romance, and fluff, some angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place in an alternate universe where the Avengers are demigods. So if you haven't read the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus series than you will not understand any of this. I will be alternating between Natasha and Annabeth's POVs in a similar way to the HoO series. Also I have no experience writing Thor, so bear with me guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing-it all belongs to Marvel and Rick Riordan.  
><strong>

Chapter 1-Natasha

**10:00am, Triskelion, Washington DC**

Natasha looked over her bags, mentally double-checking that she had packed everything she would need for the next few weeks. Once she was positive she had everything, she locked up her apartment and went out of the building. She jumped in her car, a gorgeous black convertible Maserati, and headed to the SHIELD base. A few minutes later her phone started ringing.

"This is Romanoff." she answered as she put the call on speakerphone.

"Hey, Tash, it's me."The caller replied.

"Oh, Clint. Hey. Why are calling from your SHIELD phone?" Natasha instantly relaxed when she heard her partner's voice at the other end.

"My other one's dead. Go figure, right when we have to leave on a mission."

"You didn't think to charge it last night?"

"I did, but I've been working since four this morning, so the battery ran out. "

"Oh, so that's why you were up so absurdly early. I was thinking of getting up to ask you where you were going but there was no way I was getting out of bed at that time of the morning, so I just assumed you were working. Did Coulson have you doing more paperwork?"

"I actually think he makes up all of this shit just to torture me." Clint groaned.

"You know that if you just did the paperwork when he gave it to you you would never have this problem." Natasha said, chuckling a little.

"I know, I know. But it's so boring!"

"Quit whining, Barton. So, any idea what this mission is about? All I got was a text from Fury telling me to get my ass on base and to pack a bag with enough stuff for the next two or so weeks."

"Yeah, he sent me the same text earlier this morning. I packed before I left though so I don't have to go back to the apartment. I'm on my way to the briefing now and it seems like it's an Avengers mission because I just saw Thor coming down in the elevator and there's no reason he'd be here otherwise, but apart from that I don't really know what it's about."

"Well, that's weird. Fury usually tells us if he's calling in the whole team. Okay, I'm coming in now so I'll see you in a sec."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Natasha said as she ended the call.

She quickly parked the car, grabbed her bags and walked into the building. Natasha was waiting for the elevator when the main doors were thrown open and Tony Stark strutted in in his usual overly dramatic way. His entrance got mixed reactions, a few of the newer agents who were not used to him and his antics looked shocked and somewhat star struck, but most just rolled their eyes and ignored him.

"Morning, Red." he said as he joined Natasha by the elevator. "What cha doin' here?"

Natasha had learned early on to just ignore Tony's nicknames, but that didn't make them any less annoying. "I work here, Stark, in case you forgot." Natasha replied coldly as they got in the elevator.

"Yeah, I know, but why are you here on a Saturday?"

"People like me don't get to choose the hours we work. I'm guessing you're here for the mission briefing? Though I expect you've hacked the database so you probably know whatever you need to already."

"Believe it or not, I was locked out of the mainframe." Tony pouted. "Even Jarvis couldn't hack it."

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to find out with the rest of us." Natasha said, actually somewhat surprised that he hadn't been able to hack into SHIELD's mission files. It was relatively easy to do if you knew how. And yes, Natasha spoke from experience.

They got out of the elevator and walked down the hall into the briefing room. When they arrived, they saw that the rest of the team plus Fury was already there.

"Nice of you two to join us." Fury said as they entered. "Now we can get started."

Natasha went and sat down in the seat next to Clint. "Hey," she greeted him, "found out anything yet?"

"Nope, he's being really secretive, hasn't let anything slip." Clint replied.

"Hmm, weird. You know Stark wasn't able to hack the mission file?" Natasha told him.

"Really? Wow, that is strange."

"So, Avengers." Fury addressed the group. "By now you are all probably wondering what this mission is about and why everyone is being so secretive about it." The team nodded and looked at him with anticipation. "As you discovered in the events leading up to the battle of New York, not only are you a group of remarkable people, but there is something that makes you even more remarkable and powerful. You are demigods."

Natasha was somewhat disappointed by this answer; they already knew they were demigods. Why was Fury telling them again? It had been revealed to them two years ago before the battle of New York, when Fury had told them about the gods, that they were all demigods and that there was a secret war taking place in Manhattan and that the fighting demigods were in desperate need of reinforcements. The team was sent to help the younger demigods fight the titans who had joined forces with Thor's brother Loki and his Chitauri army.

After the second Titan War, most of them, Thor excepted, tried to ignore the fact that they were demigods and live normal lives, or as normal as superheroes or SHIELD agents could. But that could only last so long. Eventually people would start to notice things; the fact that Fury didn't seem to age or die, that abnormally strange things had started happening to some of the world's mightiest heroes. The Mist managed to hide most of the monsters and weird occurrences, but still, you could never know what people would see. And once people knew something was up then there would be hell to pay.

Steve piped up to voice what everyone was thinking. "We _are _aware of that Sir. Why are you reminding us?"

"Because Rogers, the team being demigods is essential to this mission." Fury replied, only half answering the question.

"We understand that Sir but-" Steve got out before he was interrupted by Tony.

"WHAT IS THE MISSION?!" Tony yelled, making everyone jump slightly.

"Jeez, Tony, chill." Bruce said, trying to calm the crazy billionaire.

Fury sighed and started again. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You may remember them from when you fought in the Titan War, without them the titans almost definitely would have won. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. And Frank Zhang, son of Mars. These young demigods are the seven from the Great Prophecy."

"Wait, the Great Prophecy. You mean:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. _

That one?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, that's the one. Currently the seven are travelling to Athens for the final battle with Gaea and the giants in their flying ship called the Argo II. However, two of their crew members, Gleeson Hedge, a Satyr and their adult chaperone, and Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, have just left to return to the Greek camp to try and prevent the imminent war with the Romans, thus leaving the seven unchaperoned and in desperate need of reinforcements."

"So you're saying you want us to babysit?" Clint asked doubtfully.

"Those aren't exactly the words I would use, but yeah, that's about the gist of it. The poor kids need help; they're out in the world alone with nowhere near enough training, on their way to fight a crazy earth goddess and her army of giants. You guys would be a huge help to them and could possibly turn the tide of the war." Fury explained. "Besides, two of their team members just came back from a literal trip through hell and are dealing with some serious PTSD. I know most of you are experts at dealing with that, so you could help them get over it in time for their battle."

"How long have they got before this battle?" Natasha asked.

"They've got fourteen days get to Athens." Fury answered.

"Well, I'm in." Natasha announced. "Annabeth is my half-sister, I should help her out."

"I'm in too." Clint said. "It sounds like these kids are in some deep shit; they need all the help they can get."

"I'll come too." Steve said as he stood up.

"Not sure how much help I'd be, but I'm willing." Bruce offered.

"I shall do my best to provide help and protection to the young godlings." Thor promised.

"Okay, so when do we leave." Tony asked, standing up with the rest of them.

"I assume you've all packed like I asked?" Fury addressed the group again. Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation. "Good, then you'll be leaving right now. You'll take Stark's plane to meet the crew of the Argo II Greece. From there you'll join them on their ship for the rest of their quest. Good luck." He walked out of the briefing room, leaving the team to make their own way out to the jet.

**A/N: So what does everyone think? Please let me know! Also, this story will be mostly humor and fluff (the first two chapters are just boring but necessary introductory stuff) so I will be taking suggestions if anyone has got something they would like to see happen. **

**Helena :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here is the next chapter! Unfortunately I'm going back to school tomorrow so the updates will probably be further apart, but I will try to make them every 3-5 days. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2-Annabeth

**6:00am (earlier the same day), the Argo II, somewhere over Greece**

Annabeth walked out on to the deck. She looked out at the sunrise as she tried to calm her breathing. She had been woken up by her nightmares; they had been plaguing her all night. She knew that her dreams and nightmares would only get worse after her and Percy's trip through Tartarus, but she hadn't thought they would get this bad.

It was too early for anyone else to be awake yet, so Annabeth just wandered around the ship thinking about what Coach Hedge had told her before he left yesterday. He had said that because he was leaving with Reyna and Nico he had called in for backup-whatever that meant- and that another team would be joining them on the Argo II the next day. The whole conversation had been rather cryptic and had left plenty of questions swimming around in Annabeth's head that was for sure. Why did Coach think they would need reinforcements? Who _were_ the reinforcements? After all, knowledge was power and Annabeth hated not knowing.

Just then she saw Hazel climb up on to the deck, rubbing her eyes groggily. "Oh, hey Annabeth." She greeted she noticed Annabeth.

"Morning Hazel." Annabeth replied. "How are you feeling, after… you know all the stuff that happened yesterday?"

"Probably nowhere near as bad as you are, but still, not too great." Hazel answered. "What about you?"

"Ah, you know, pretty horrible. But I'm really just glad to see the sun again." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Hazel agreed reminding Annabeth that Hazel had been stuck in the underworld for almost seventy years. Annabeth had barely made it out of the underworld still sane the time that she was there when she was twelve, how Hazel had stayed there for decades without going insane… She realised that her trip through Tartarus had brought her closer to Hazel, if only because now Annabeth understood what it was like to be stuck in the dark thinking that it was the end and you would never see the sky again.

"So," Hazel started, pulling Annabeth out of her thoughts, "I'm gonna go get some breakfast. You wanna come?"

"Um, sure." Annabeth replied. "I might go get dressed first though."

"Oh yeah," Hazel said just realizing that she was still in her pyjamas, "I should probably go change as well."

Both girls walked back to their cabins to get changed, meeting again ten minutes later in the mess hall to eat breakfast. When Annabeth got there she saw that Leo and Piper had also woken up and were sitting at the table eating breakfast while Leo tried to explain to Piper how the engine of the Argo II worked. Piper just wasn't getting it.

When Annabeth walked in their conversation stopped as they got up to greet her, both overjoyed that she was mostly okay and back on the ship with them. After receiving a hug from Piper and a fist bump from Leo, Annabeth sat down at the table with them and started eating breakfast, her three friends filling her in on all the things she had missed.

Eventually Percy, Jason and Frank came into the mess hall for breakfast and joined them around the table talking, laughing, eating and just generally having a great time all being back together again. That's when Annabeth remembered she had meant to tell the rest of the seven about what Coach Hedge had told her before he left.

"Hey guys," Annabeth addressed the group, "I hate to break up the party, but there's something I need to tell you all."

The seriousness of her voice got everyone's attention. "Is something wrong?" Percy asked quickly, ever the concerned boyfriend.

"No, nothing's really the matter, it's just something that Coach told me before he left. I thought I should let you guys know." Annabeth told them. The rest of the seven were all looking at Annabeth, focussing all their attention on what she was about to say.

Annabeth took a deep breath and started again. "Before he left Coach Hedge told that because he was leaving with Reyna and Nico, he had called someone to ask for reinforcements to be sent for us."

"Reinforcements?" Leo asked. "What, doesn't Coach think we're capable enough?"

"I'm sure that's not what he meant. I think he is just worried about us that's all. He wants to be here to help us, but since he can't he's sending someone he knows can." Annabeth said diplomatically.

This little bit of empathy from Annabeth was enough to silence the group for a few seconds. But soon Jason took it on himself to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Did he say who he was sending, Annabeth?"

"No, he didn't." Annabeth announced to her disappointed friends. "He did say that there were six of them coming and that they would be coming sometime today."

"Six of them? That's gotta be overkill." Percy said. "We're fine as it is, we don't need six more people, they'll just get in the way."

"Actually," Annabeth addressed the group again, "I do have an idea of who he might have called in to help us, and if it is the group of people that I think it is, then they definitely won't get in the way. In fact they could change the tide of the war."

That got a better reaction. They were all practically exploding with questions at Annabeth's revelation.

"Who do you think they are?" Frank asked, jumping out of his seat.

"If they're coming today then they'll need rooms to stay in. How many of them did you say there were, Annabeth?" Leo asked already making arrangements in his head.

"Who could they be that they could change the war?" Percy asked doubtfully.

"Guys. Guys! WHOA, GUYS! LISTEN TO ME!" Annabeth had to yell to get the attention of her rowdy friends.

Everyone quieted down immediately when they heard Annabeth yell. She was scary enough as it was; no one wanted to mess with her when she was mad.

"Thank you." Annabeth said calming down quickly now that the group was listening to her again. "First of all I know you want to know who I think they are, but I'm not going to tell you because I don't want to get anyone hopes up."

"But-"Leo started to protest before Annabeth cut him off.

"No." Annabeth said, shutting him down before he could start complaining. "Now, second of all, the problem of sleeping arrangements is an important one. I think what will probably happen is that some people will have to share cabins."

"Share?" Piper asked "With whom?"

"We'll have to decide when they get here." Annabeth told her friend. She turned back to the group. "But last of all to answer Percy's question, if you really thought about it then you would probably know who I was talking about and that would be all the answer you needed."

"Wait, do we know them, Annab-"Percy started to ask before he was interrupted by a loud thump from up on the deck.

Everyone froze.

"Uh, what was that?" Jason asked.

Annabeth stood up. "I believe that would be our reinforcements."

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please tell me! Also last time I forgot to include the link to my Polyvore; I have a set for each character in this story and will be adding new ones every few chapters. Just go to helenagroy on Polyvore and it should be there, if you can't find it please let me know and I can post a better link.**

**Helena :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Natasha

**So****… ****3-5 days****…****. Well that was a huge lie. I am terribly, terribly sorry about that. I now realise that that was a completely unrealistic goal because of annoying stuff like school and homework and shows and concussions. But now I have **_**finally**_** finished the third chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! I will try to update as soon as I can, but we all know how that turned out last time, so I make no promises. :D**

Natasha was bored. The team had been on the plane for the past eleven hours and it was driving her crazy. If she didn't get off soon she was actually going to kill somebody, most likely Tony because he had been annoying everyone on the plane by talking in a perky fake flight attendant voice. For the whole flight. Natasha was pretty sure that was enough to make anyone homicidal.

"Your attention please all passengers!" Tony announced still in his flight attendant voice. "I am glad to inform you that we will be landing-actually more like hovering-sometime soon-ish. To disembark from the aircraft you must open the door and jump out into the air. From there you will hopefully land on the deck of a conveniently placed flying boat thingy." Clint threw an apple at him. "Hey Birdbrain, no throwing food!" Tony scolded jeeringly. "Unfortunately for you," he continued unfazed, "it is also highly probable that you will splat like a pancake onto the deck if you do not have a parachute. So please use a parachute if you do not want to die. Thank you for flying with Air Stark and we hope you enjoy your stay in some random airspace a few miles above Greece!"

"Tony, please shut up." Steve said, exasperatedly.

Tony just rolled his eyes. "I am serious though, if you jump out of the plane without a parachute or the ability to fly you will most certainly die."

"No shit, Sherlock." Natasha grumbled.

"Someone's grumpy. And for the record, my name is Tony not Sherlock."

"I've been stuck on a plane with you for the past eleven hours, grumpy is putting it mildly. And I know that your name is Tony, your narcissism has ensured that."

"Oh, how your words hurt me!" Tony cried over dramatically.

Natasha tensed. But before she could pull out a weapon, Clint intervened, putting a hand on the arm that was reaching for her gun.

"Tasha, don't kill him. Pepper would be upset."

Natasha thought about that and eventually relaxed a bit, but still glared menacingly at Tony.

"Be thankful that I'm friends with Pepper," She warned. "Because if it weren't for her you would have been dead a long time ago."

"Hey guys enough with the bickering, it's time to go." Bruce announced.

Natasha jumped up for her seat so quickly that she nearly bumped her head on the ceiling. She was finally getting off this plane. Natasha, Clint and Bruce went over to strap on their parachutes while Tony put on his suit, Thor grabbed Mjolnir and Steve grabbed everyone's bags. They opened the door and jumped out one by one. Once they had all landed on the deck of the demigod's ship they surveyed their surroundings. A moment later seven younger demigods appeared at the top of the stairs, all of them looking extremely startled and amazed.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as they studied each other. Natasha scrutinized the other group filing away anything she thought could be important for later. Naturally it was Tony who broke the silence.

"Wow, what newbies are these? They don't even carry their weapons with them." Tony not-so-quietly whispered to the team.

"You're one to talk Stark, you never carry weapons with you. You barely even know hand to hand combat." Natasha rebutted.

"_I _don't need to carry weapons Spidey, I'm already a weapon of mass seduction." Tony bragged.

Natasha glared warningly at Tony. She opened her mouth to voice her opinion on his blatantly narcissistic comment but was interrupted by Steve clearing his throat.

"I'm not sure how much you know about this situation, but we were told that you knew we were coming. So, I'm Steve, this is Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Thor." He gestured to each one of them in turn. "We're here as your reinforcements on Director Fury's orders. We were told that you knew about SHIELD and that two of you had fought on the same side as us before. Is that correct?"

Annabeth stepped forward. "Yes, that's right. I'm Annabeth, I fought with you in New York. This is Percy, he was fighting with us too."

"Uh, hi." Percy greeted from his seat on the railing. "I remember you guys. I didn't realize that you were who they had sent."

Natasha smiled over at the two teens. The last time she had seen them it had been apparent that they liked each other as more than friends and she was starting to think they might have acted on those feelings.

"Hold on a sec, can we go back a bit? So I get that you guys are the Avengers, and that's awesome and stuff, but you're not gonna be able to help us if you're not demigods as well. No offense." The girl Natasha had recognized as Piper said.

"None taken." Steve replied politely. "We figured you'd like to know who our Godly parents are plus some stuff about us, so we brought our SHEILD files which have information about our backgrounds, our experience and pretty much everything you'll need to know about us." He continued as he passed six manila folders over to Annabeth. "You don't have to read them now, though I would recommend doing it soon so you can learn all our fighting styles before we have to fight any real enemies. Just so you know though, my father is Mars, Tony's father is Hephaestus, Natasha's mother is Athena, Clint's father is Apollo, Thor is an Asgardian as you might have guessed and Bruce is a legacy. His father was a son of Athena."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they let that sink in.

"Wow," Hazel said "this is practically a family reunion."

"I guess sort of it is." Bruce noted thoughtfully. "It's nice to have something resembling a family."

"Especially since most of us never had real families to begin with." Natasha agreed.

"So…" Frank started, "you're _The_ Avengers, like Captain America and d and stuff?"

"Yep" Clint confirmed.

"Oh. Well…that…is…just…SO FRICKIN AWESOME I THINK I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" Frank exclaimed with extreme gusto.

A general 'whoa' escaped from the gathered crowd after that revelation.

"It seems we have a fan." Natasha pointed out dryly.

"Or it seems Cap here does anyway." Tony said pointing to Frank's Captain America t-shirt.

It seemed to Natasha that no one was going to say what was on everyone's minds: why in the world would such an avid Canadian have an obsession with Captain America? She'd have to wait and ask Annabeth about it later.

"Well this is all very interesting," Jason began, "but is it possible that we could go back into the mess hall now, cause I don't about you guys, but I am starving to death."

"Oh, yeah." Annabeth said, remembering her manners, " come on in guys. We'll give you a tour after breakfast."

As the team followed the seven in to the mess hall Natasha began to think that maybe this mission would be more fun than she originally thought. Even from what little she had seen of the other group she had a feeling that they were a good bunch of kids that had been forced into a hard life. God knows Natasha knew all about that, so she was determined to give them a chance at the childhood she'd never had.


End file.
